Cherry Popper
by Xestra
Summary: Stumbled upon a magical board game Haru,Makoto,Nagisa,Rei and Rin have to completely a series of dirty challenges to win in order to get out! How will this change their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Cherry popper

"Everyone, look what I found!" Nagisa exclaimed barreling into the living room where the rest of iwatobi's swimteam members are currently residing. All three heads turned to look at the brightly coloured box Nagisa was holding above his head.

"What is it, Nagisa?" Makoto asked as Nagisa placed the box down in the centre of the room. Haru, Rei and Makoto crept closer as Nagisa began to set up what looks to be some kind of board game.

"Its a board game!" the strawberry blonde cheered, "Its called cherry popper, and I just thought why not? Its not like we were doing anything."

"Cherry popper?" Rei asked hesitantly, his face turned a shade of pink at the double meaning of the words. Thankfully there rest of the team was too busy looking at the setup of the board game to notice.

"Okay! Now for the rules and regulations," Nagisa cleared his throat, " Roll the dice, pick a card, do whatever the card says then move the number of spaces as pre-rolled. Failure in completing the task written in the card a punishment will be given."

"Sounds simple enough," Haru muttered.

"Okay shall we play?" Nagisa smiled, arching an eyebrow suggestively, "I'll go first." The moment Nagisa placed his piece on the starting space a flash of blinding light engulf the room and everyone in it.

* * *

Makoto groaned, the rough ground scratches against his smooth skin. His body felt heavy and warm. Why can't I move? He thought to himself then he felt the crushing force and delicious warmth started to move. W-w-what is on my back?

Haru opened his eyes languidly after the blinding light all he could felt what a falling sensation until he hit the soft warm ground. "How odd... the ground is so warm... and moving?"

"Haru is that you?" Makoto asked softly.

"Makoto? yeah is me,"

"Do you mind getting off me? You're not exactly light you know," laughing lightly the green haired man asked.

"Ah sorry," Haru rolled off Makoto and stood up blue eyes scanned the area there was nothing but white all around them, "Where are we?"

Before Makoto could answer there is a distinct loud cry of 'Rei' coming from their west. Exchanging one look the two males run towards the direction on the scream.

"Rei! what's wrong?" Nagisa's face etched with worry. His blue haired friend had been pacing back and forth ever since they landed.

"Nononononononononono This can't be true... there is no way.. its just a rumor... yeah a rumor!" Rei ranted continuously.

"Nagisa! Rei!" Makoto voice rang out the white space.

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan!" Nagisa cried out and ran towards them and embraced them, Rei stilled his pacing as he stared pass his three teammates. "Rin!" Rei shouted starling the rest pointing to the red haired hot head behind the hugging trio (more like Haru got trapped in between Nagisa and Makoto).

"Ah?" Rin head turned to meet everyone. Dice face turned from utter surprise into a deepened scowl in a fraction of a second. "What are you guys doing here? Where the fuck are we?"

"haha we were wondering bout the sam thing," Makoto chuckled as he detangled himself from Nagisa and Haru.

"Ac-actually," Rei started, "I kno-"

**"Welcome to Cherry poppers!" **an overly cheerful robotic female voice boomed,** "the rules are simple: Roll the dice, pick a card, do whatever the card says then move the number of spaces as pre-rolled. Failure in completing the task written in the card a punishment will be given. To get out of this game you have to land at the end space with a picture of a red cherry which is waaaaaaay over there!" **At once the entire white space around them began to shift and change into a gigantic game board similar to the one Nagisa laid out. A multi-coloured trail of square spaces appeared from beneath their feet and stretched out bending in some places and straight in others. Hard candied plants sprouted from nothing, the white expanse of sky above them adapted a pale blue colour. All five swimmers were at awe, eyes wide with wonder, heads turning back and forth taking everything in.

**"Lets begin! This is the order of players: Rin, ****Nagisa, **Makoto, Haru and last but not least Rei."

Dice appeared in Rin hands. Everyone watched Rin intently as he threw the dice and rolled a ten. Taking ten steps forwards Rin's copper coloured eyes widen and his mouth hung open as he read the huge card that came out of the square space. It read:

_French Kiss Haru for 20 seconds_

_Punishment: Forbidden to wear anything for the rest of the game_

"What?" Rin roared, "I'm not gonna kiss you! I'm not gay!"

**"so you prefer to be naked for the rest of the game then?" **

"Wha? NO!," the mere thought of standing naked in front of his rival swim team make his whole body shiver. 20 seconds is not even that long. Rin made a 'tch' sound before he beckoned Haru to come closer. Almost immediately Haru walked towards Rin in full strides.

"Why am I moving? I can't control my body!" Haru cried, a sliver of terror flashed in his eyes.

**"Teehee if the player that has to do the challenge agrees whoever that is involved in the challenge must cooperate or I'll force you to!"**

Haru gulped as Rin's eyes bore intently into his pools of crystalline blue. The rest of Iwatobi watched full of anticipation, each wondering what is going to happen next. Rin carefully cupped Haru's chin before slipping his eyes shut and dipping his head to meld their lips together. Gasps was heard from everyone. Taking the opportunity of Haru's open lips, Rin dived his tongue into the warm cavern that is Haru's mouth.

_1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..._

Sliding his tongue against Haru's Rin coaxed Haru to play with him. He bit Haru's lower lip and sucked hungrily."Mmmnn" Haru moaned out loud the pleasure is getting harder and harder to deny. His fingers found their way into Rin's soft copper coloured hair, pulling at it ever so softly. The feel of Rin's soft warm lips against his was almost unbearable in the most blissful of ways.

16...17..18...19...20

**"Times up! Rin completed the challenge!"**

Breaking their contact for air a thin string of saliva hung from their lips connecting the two before it slowly thins out. both gave out soft pants as they tried to get air into their lungs again. Rin stared into Haru's blushing face, hooded eyes, lips swollen from their heated kiss. Realising what they had just done made Haru blushed even more. Breaking eye contact Haru walked back to the starting space. The other three could only gaped at what happened.

**"Next up Nagisa!"**

Once again the dice magically found their way into Nagisa's hands. Hesitantly Nagisa threw the dice and rolled an 8. Walking to the designated space another card emerge from the coloured space it reads:

_Make Rei cum with only your mouth,hands or feet._

_Punishment: Lets Makoto shove a metal stick up your ass_

"Uhh"was all Nagisa could utter as he turn to face his friends.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! From here on out it will only get dirtier hehehehe**

**xoxo**

**Xestra **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! just a few words before you start reading! To avoid confusion i decided to do this:

_Italics: For characters thoughts or what is written in the cards _(I'm sure you guys could differentiate them)

**Bold: the computerized voice or my words in the after words**

Underline: not sure yet... So yeah

Okay thats bout it! You may now proceed reading Cherry popper

* * *

**Previously on Cherry Popper**

_Make Rei cum with only your mouth,hands or feet._

_Punishment: Lets Makoto shove a metal stick up your ass_

"Uhh"was all Nagisa could utter as he turn to face his friends.

* * *

_Cum? What is 'cum'? Does the card mean 'come'? Must be a typo then!_ Nagisa grinned as he flex his finger in Rei's direction asking him to move towards him. _Thats right Rei come over here to me. _That moment Rei could not fight off the bright red colour that adorned his cheeks as his body moves against his will walking straight to Nagisa.

"Na-Nagisa?" Rei asked hesitantly when he saw Nagisa's smile grew wider with every step he took. "Nagisa are you sure you want to do this?" Rei asked again now standing right in front of the strawberry blonde boy.

"Huh?" was the sound Nagisa made, his smile faltered and his face changed into a confused one, "Didn't I completed the challenge already? I did made you come all the way here..."

Haru and Makoto face palmed,Rin snickered. Rei stared at the blonde mouth agape, eyes as wide as dinner plates. "That... That is not what it means," Rei said softly.

"Then what does it mean?" Nagisa asked tilting his head to one side, maroon eyes clashing with deep blues ones.

"It-it means," Rei blushed, "Umn you know reachtheheightofsexualpleasure." Rei blurted adverting his eyes everywhere but Nagisa.

"Eh what?" Nagisa whined. The remain three did a double face palm simultaneously.

"I-its when," Rei blushed even harder, "Wh-when you-"

"Just make him squirt sperm you moron!" Rin shouted from a far, his arms crossed over his chest. Eyebrows pulled down together, shark like teeth gritted against each other, copper red eyes glaring daggers at the two asking them to hurry the hell up.

"Oh!" was the blonde's reply, "how?"

"Just stick his dick in you mouth and suck as hard as you can!" Rin hollered.

"Rin!" Makoto shouted his cheeks dusted with a shade of pink from Rin's shameless words. Haru on the other hand stood frozen at Rin's words. Rei looked at Nagisa slightly scared of the smaller boy's lack of knowledge.

"Okay then lets get this over with!" Nagisa said enthusiastically bending down to stand on his knees. His face directly right in front of Rei's clothed cock.

"Nagisa you know you don't have to do this right?" Rei's voice trembled slightly. Nagisa's nimble fingers had popped open the button of Rei pants and was pulling down the metal zipper.

"But I don't want to have a metal pole up my butt. Thats just weird!" Nagisa said still smiling. Pale fingers now slid into the elastic of Rei's boxers as Nagisa give it a yank downwards pulling Rei's pants at the same time to reveal a limp cock. "Wow," he uttered his maroon eyes fixed on the organ. Rei could still unable to move could only blush several more shades of red. Slowly Nagisa reached out his hand to hold Rei's cock. Instinctively Nagisa pumped the limp cock gently, his free hand followed to massage Rei's balls. Moving his hand rhythmically and with every pull his speed increase eyes never left the slowly hardening dick. Rei tried to deny the sensations but it was futile. It did not take long for Rei to fully harden in Nagisa's hands. Standing tall, proud and hotly throbbing in front of Nagisa's face the strawberry blonde can't resist giving the hot organ a small nudge with his nose and managed to draw out a soft yelp from Rei.

The soft sound was all Nagisa needed to know that whatever he was doing was right. Nudging the hard cock with his nose again this time Nagisa stuck out his tongue and moved his head up and down allowing his tongue to glide up to the sensitive head of Rei's penis. Softly Nagisa blew on the bulbous head before swirling his tongue around it and engulfing the hot rod in his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks the small blonde started to suck like it was the most delicious thing on earth. The warmth cavern that was Nagisa's mouth can only be described as heavenly. Rei's breath grew heavier and moans grew harder to hold back. His legs trembled when Nagisa started to bob his head and synchronize hollowing his cheeks to the time when he pull away from the cock. Burying his fingers into Nagisa's golden locks Rei pushed Nagisa's head further down his cock making Nagisa gag a little.

The hums of protest Nagisa gave out only send undeniable pleasure to Rei's hot dick making Rei moan loudly. "Na-Nagisa I'm close," Rei whimpered looking down at Nagisa. Rei's hand still in his hair Nagisa tilted his head up to look at Rei whilst sucking Rei even more vigorously. Rei watched the erotic view of Nagisa's pink lips tightly wrapped around his throbbing cock tightly along with the innocent look in two big round maroon orbs that bore into his deep blue ones was all Rei could take. "Na- Nagisa!" Rei called out as he bucked his hips into Nagisa's mouth releasing thick ribbons of cum as his hand held the smaller boy's head in place. Struggling to breath properly Nagisa gulped down the salty fluid as much as he can. Riding out the last wave of pleasure Rei pulled out his limp dick out of Nagisa's mouth. Droplets of cum leaked out of the corners of Nagisa's mouth dripping down his chin. Wiping it away with his hand Nagisa stood up just as Rei finished putting his pants back on.

"Did I do okay?" Nagisa asked looking at Rei expectantly.

Rei looked at Nagisa speechless. _You were amazing. What the hell? He is your friend! Get your head out of the gutter Rei! _Shaking his head he walked back to the start space wordlessly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Nagisa asked himself as he watched the back of his blue haired friend going further away.

**"Nagisa completed the challenge! Next up, Makoto!"**

* * *

**Hey hey! How was the chapter? Was it funny enough? Was it lemony enough? **

**This is my first time writing smut so I really have no experience at all with this kind of things so I am learning from the review/PM that you the readers send me ^U^**

**Thankyou very much for reading!**

**XOXO**

**Xestra**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! just a few words before you start reading! To avoid confusion i decided to do this:

_Italics: For characters thoughts or what is written in the cards _(I'm sure you guys could differentiate them)

**Bold: the computerized voice or my words in the after words**

Underline: Imagination!

Okay thats bout it! You may now proceed reading Cherry popper

* * *

**Previously on Cherry Popper**

_Rei looked at Nagisa speechless. __You were amazing. What the hell? He is your friend! Get your head out of the gutter Rei! _Shaking his head he walked back to the start space wordlessly.

_"Did I do something wrong?" Nagisa asked himself as he watched the back of his blue haired friend going further away._

**"Nagisa completed the challenge! Next up, Makoto!"**

* * *

Makoto held his palm upwards and watched silently as the dice materialise in his hands. Drawing in a deep breath he let the dice slipped between his fingers and tumbled out. "9," Makoto breathed and walked to the sixth brightly coloured square. The challenge card once again rises from the square it reads:

_Talk dirty while riding Rin _

_Punishment: Have bondage sex with Rin_

Makoto stared wide eyed at the words written in the card drinking in the information slowly. Rereading the card over and over again,gulping each time he finish reading. Heart pounding relentlessly against his ribcage, "What should I do?" Makoto whispered to himself. The trio who stood behind Makoto processed the information slowly before each coming out with different feelings about the bold challenge. _Makoto-senpai talking dirty? Never mind that, RIDING Rin-chan-san? _Rei thought quietly to himself for a moment before snickering into his fist.

_Talking dirty? Mako-chan? _Nagisa wondered.

"Rin! You *beeeeep* Why you *beeeep* *beeeep* *beep*" Makoto yelled as he sat on top of him Rin who is currently down on all fours. His arms trembling as he struggled to keep on crawling, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, "I can't go on anymore! "Rin cried out loud as his hands fall under him causing the maroon haired boy fall face first onto the the rough grey ground. Floodgates in his eyes broke and hot tears ran down his cheeks in small rivers. "Is that all you got you *Beep* *Beeeeeep* *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep*" Makoto jeered, "Hahahahahaha!"

"No way," the golden haired boy said to himself in disbelief._ Mako-chan could never be like that never! _Nagisa felt his nose sting a little before his vision turned blurry as the look beyond the card and directly at Rin.

Despite his stoic exterior Haru had a million and one things going through his mind, _Makoto and Rin? Bondage? _

Makoto pulled on his bindings helplessly while his shouts are muffled by the red ball gag in his mouth. His wrists and ankles bound by a leather bands with a chain, long enough to spread the olive haired boy but not too short to cause any discomfort, connected to a rectangular metal frame. Rin stood before Makoto with a predatory smirk that slightly revealed his shark like teeth, his maroon red eyes darkened with lust as they raked in his prey. "Makoto," smooth velvety voice filled the air sending shivers down Makoto's spine, "You look delectable right now." With every word Rin move closer to Makoto until his lips are right next to the bound boy's ear. "I could just eat you," Rin whispered huskily licking Makoto's cheek before pulling back.

"Now to open my gift from God," Rin pulled out a small knife and with one fluid motion he slashed down Makoto's shirt exposing the finely toned body. "MNnnn!" was all Makoto could manage, his eyes widen in alarm. "hush baby,"cupping Makoto's cheek. "Its gonna be okay," Rin cooed as his other hand threw away the small knife haphazardly before tracing the toned abs and pecs. Under Rin's touch Makoto's muscles quivered with anticipation, moans held back desperately. "Whats this?" Rin asked with faux innocence. His finger drawing circles around Makoto's dusky nipple. "Are you excited Mako-chan?" Rin smiled widely enjoying the mixed emotions that flashed though Makoto's forest green eyes. "Shall I have a taste?" Rin bent his head down and took the nub between his lips his hand moved to its twin pinching and pulling. 

Overloaded by pleasure Makoto let out a load languid moan. His face flushed, eyes closed and saliva leaked out the corners of his mouth in rivulets. Arching he body forward to get more of the sinful sensation. Rin rolled the pebbled flesh with his tongue using his free hand, he cupped Makoto's crotch and gave it a series of rubs and light squeezes making Makoto whine softly and buck his hips. Removing his mouth from the green haired boy's abused nipple the maroon haired boy draw close to his prey's face. Dark red clashed with sea green, their lips just inches apart the only thing that can be heard was Makoto's ragged breathing and pants. "I want to hear you scream,"Rin whispered his hand slipped into Makoto's boxers without breaking eye contact and started to stroke the throbbing hot cock drawing out a pleasured howl as Makoto trust his hips forward.

_Oh my god _Haru cried in his head. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest, pumping blood southwards and upwards as he felt a nosebleed impending. Clutching his nose and mouth Haru's blue eyes grew in both alarm and anticipation.

Standing on one brightly colour tile in front of Makoto, he could not see what the challenge was nor did he care until he saw the variation of expressions from Nagisa, Rei and the usually stoic Haru. One was teary eyed, the other was trying to hold back laughter but failing and the last one looked like he was struck by lightning and paralyzed. _Must be one hell of a challenge to make Haru react that way...__  
_

* * *

**Hey hey! How was the chapter? **

******I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had to go away for a while and I had no internet there. I try to write with the tips on how to improve but I don't know if I have delivered it or not so I need your help to tell me whether or not I improve you can review or send me a DM though I'm not forcing you to just if you want to.**

******I hope this chapter is worth the wait!**

******Thankyou very much to**

******Theia Pallas**

******She Elf of Hidden Lore**

******ladytigeress28**

******Anon-chan-san**

maplehonie

Miss Rena

nikigirl257

L. Monster

Blue reminisce

and all the guest

for giving me tips on how to improve and for giving me the motivation to write

******Thankyou very much for reading!**

**XOXO**

**Xestra**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! just a few words before you start reading! To avoid confusion i decided to do this:

_Italics: For characters thoughts or what is written in the cards _(I'm sure you guys could differentiate them)

**Bold: the computerized voice or my words in the after words**

Underline: Imagination!

Okay thats bout it! You may now proceed reading Cherry popper

* * *

**Previously on Cherry Popper**

Standing on one brightly colour tile in front of Makoto, Rin could not see what the challenge was nor did he care until he saw the variation of expressions from Nagisa, Rei and the usually stoic Haru. One was teary eyed, the other was trying to hold back laughter but failing and the last one looked like he was struck by lightning and paralyzed. _Must be one hell of a challenge to make Haru react that way...__  
_

* * *

Makoto's breath hitched when Rin's head popped next to the card. Confused red eyes bore straight into his. Blood rushed from his neck up warming up his face into a shade much like a tomato. **Makoto-san please make your choice. You will have to sooner or later you know.** **Teehee.**

"Uh umn," Makoto stuttered eyes still locked on Rin's, "I-I ac-accept." Makoto said just above a whisper the tips of his ears turning red. Almost immediately the gigantic disintegrated and a black leather loveseat appeared in its place, beside it a small ivory phone table stood. A single bottle of lube placed upon its polished surface. "H-Hey! Whats going on?" Rin yelled in fury as his body refused his brain and continued to pace leisurely towards the sofa. Then Rin sat down with a distinct 'umph'. Face still scowling as he grit his shark like teeth making small grinding sounds. Meanwhile Makoto closed his eyes and took in a couple of deep breaths.

_You can do this Makoto! Its fine, right? It will be fast... Thats right fast and hard... What? No! Bad, Bad Makoto! Calm down, it will be over before you notice it. Yeah thats right keep on breathing._

Slowly opening his eyes Makoto walked towards the maroon haired boy with as much confidence as he could muster. With each stride he could feel heat spread up his neck and all over his entire face. Locking eyes with glaring Rin, Makoto matched his piercing stare. Ruby against emerald. Walking up to Rin who was still mumbling furiously Makoto places his fingers under Rin's chin and lift it up. _Its now or never._ Makoto leaned in and crushed their lips together. Rin just sat there shell-shocked. Taking advantage of Rin's shocked open mouth, Makoto delved his tongue in and vivaciously teases the sitting boy's wet muscle to dance simultaneously sending a jolt of pleasure down the redhead's body to his slowly awakening dick. "Mnnn!" Makoto moaned as Rin began to battle for dominance, pushing his tongue into Makoto's mouth moving it fervently fishing for more sexy moans. His hands gripped the olive haired boy's hips gently pushing it down so that he sat on Rin's lap. Louder moans began erupting from both as they rocked their hips in perfect unison. Throbbing cocks strain the fabrics of their pants as they continued humping each other.

"Rin," Makoto breathe breaking the liplock. A string a saliva connected their panting mouths before thinning out and a drop of shared saliva land on Rin's shirt. "Ma-" giving a coy smile Makoto places his pointer finger on his maroon haired friend cutting Rin off his free hand Makoto began to explore the magnificence that was Rin's toned body. His fingers ghosts down Rin's chest tracing every dip and curve. Down down down his fingers go making Rin whine and wiggle slightly. Cupping Rin's crotch gently Makoto lifted himself off of Rin's lap and stood on his knees. Spreading out Rin's long lean legs the green haired boy peppered the tent with gentle kisses, green eyes hooded and darken with lust as Makoto shyly gaze up to meet Rin's fiery orbs. A playful twinkle flashed through Makoto's emerald eyes. Opening his mouth wide the green haired boy placed open mouth kisses on Rin's growing tent, wetting the fabric of Rin's pants and underwear. "Mmmnnsssshiiit, Makoto," Rin moaned out loud.

Pulling his head back Makoto's lithe fingers began to frantically undo Rin's belt and pop open his button. The redhead sat panting as he watch Makoto pull his zipper open with his teeth. Lifting his hips slightly he allowed Makoto to pull down his pants and underwear making his hard cock sprang out. Rin hissed as the cold air hit his throbbing cock. Makoto quickly shed his pants his long thick dick stood proudly. Grabbing the bottle of lube Makoto straddled Rin once again. Coating his fingers with lube he entered one finger into himself right in front of the maroon haired boy. Closing his eyes Makoto moaned out loud in pleasure and discomfort. Makoto could feel Rin's eyes on his asshole watching the lone finger wiggle about before a second one joined the first. "Like Ahn what you see? Ughhnnn," Makoto asked his voice husky dripping with pleasure as he entered the third finger. _How I wish I could move right now! stupid rules! _ "Yes," Rin growled.

Removing his fingers with a dirty wet noise Makoto picked up the bottle of lube and lathered Rin's twitching dick. "Are you ready big boy?" Makoto positioned the tip in his entrance. "Makoto," Rin gritted though his teeth. With one movement Rin's dick is engulfed by the silky tight heat that is Makoto's ass. A loud prolonged moan escaped both boys as they savor the feel of being connected. _Now it begins_ Makoto smile his gentle smile before lifting himself up.

"You like that don't you," The green haired boy pulled up until only the tip of Rin's penis is inside.

"Your hot, thick, throbbing, cock!" Makoto dropped down so suddenly taking all of Rin in again, "stuck in so deep in my ass. Aughnn" Makoto whispered. Rin moaned throwing his head back.

"You like me riding you like a prize stallion don'tcha?" Makoto moving his hips up and down rapidly, moaning with every drop.

"Ah! You ahn, drive unn, me hahh, mad ahhah, with your long uhgnn, hard mnnn, cock!" Makoto drop himself down after each word. Rin was in an overload of sensations. The tight ring of muscles that grips his cock like a vice, the sexy moans Makoto let out, the wet sounds of his cock pounding the green-haired boy's ass and the rapidly building heat in his stomach.

"Thats it Rin! Ram your cock into my prostate!" Makoto bounce harder on top of Rin, rivulets of sweat drip ran down Makoto's face "Take me like the slut I am!"

"Ma-Makoto!" Rin shout out his hands flew from his side to grip Makoto's hips and held it down. Grinding their pelvic together as thick creamy ribbons of cum are pumped into Makoto's ass. _Rin Rin is filling me with his seed. _Unable to hold back any longer Makoto came in thick spurts, "Aughhn!" Cum flew into the air and either landed on Rin's shirt or splattered on Makoto's. Hands giving out under him Makoto collapsed onto Rin, both panting and sweating from exhaustion. Slowly Rin's limp cock slid out of Makoto's ass with a gooey wet sound. Sticky white cum soon dribbled out of the gaping hole and trickled down the olive haired boy's butt-crack.

**Makoto completed the challenge!**

* * *

**Hey hey! How was the chapter? **

******I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I promise from now on I will update a new chapter every thursday. Is that okay with everyone?  
**

******I hope this chapter is worth the wait! This is by far the longest smut I have written so far. Tell me what you think. ^u^  
**

******Thankyou very much to**

Anon-chan-san

Theia Pallas = There might be haru/rin/mako threesome but it all depends on my mood XD

Kukailover

and all the guest

for giving me the motivation to write

******Thankyou very much for reading!**

**XOXO**

**Xestra**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! just a few words before you start reading! To avoid confusion i decided to do this:

_Italics: For characters thoughts or what is written in the cards _(I'm sure you guys could differentiate them)

**Bold: the computerized voice or my words in the after words**

Underline: Imagination!

Okay thats bout it! You may now proceed reading Cherry popper

* * *

**Previously on Cherry Popper**

"Ma-Makoto!" Rin shout out his hands flew from his side to grip Makoto's hips and held it down. Grinding their pelvic together as thick creamy ribbons of cum are pumped into Makoto's ass. _Rin Rin is filling me with his seed. _Unable to hold back any longer Makoto came in thick spurts, "Aughhn!" Cum flew into the air and either landed on Rin's shirt or splattered on Makoto's. Hands giving out under him Makoto collapsed onto Rin, both panting and sweating from exhaustion. Slowly Rin's limp cock slid out of Makoto's ass with a gooey wet sound. Sticky white cum soon dribbled out of the gaping hole and trickled down the olive haired boy's butt-crack.

**Makoto completed the challenge!**

* * *

As Makoto and Rin tried to clear their minds of any and all residue of bliss from their lovemaking. The other three stood at a distance watching eyes wide with amazement, mouth gaping like a fish and for two of them blood flowing freely down their noses. Pinching the bridge of his nose Rei struggled to stop waterfall of blood coming out of his nose,'_That was unexpectedly hot_!' Calming himself down Rei fished out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the blood. '_This game is getting dangerous really fast. But by looking at their expressions it looked like it felt really good..._' Rei folded one of his arms across his chest. The other arm rested the elbow against the folded arm and his chin held using the thumb and index finger. '_Damn the game is effecting my thinking pattern! We much find a way out of this game soon before anything goes out of hand,_' Snapping out of his reverie Rei starred ahead watching Makoto sluggishly removing himself off of Rin.

Regaining their motor skills Makoto pushed himself up with great reluctance before standing up. Makoto cringed at the feeling of warm cum sliding faster down his thigh due to gravity. _'How am I supposed to clean this?_' Looking around for something to clean his butt with and for a moment forgotten about the red head on the loveseat. Rin hurriedly pulled up his pants as soon as Makoto allowed it. Tucking himself in and zipping up his pants he titled his head up only to find himself starring at Makoto's bare bottom. A string of cum spills from his buttcrack drawing a line down Makoto's thighs captured the attention of Rin's eyes and stirred his cock back to life once again. '_Thats mine..._' Rin gulped. '_There is nothing I could use to wipe it off_' Makoto pinched the fabric of his shirt, looking at the stains. _'I guess I'd have to use this. This was my favourite shirt too_.' Taking off his shirt he held it between his legs and started to wipe off the trail of semen. Makoto bent his legs attempting to crouch down but a sharp pain shot down his spine stopping his movements. '_I can't bend down. And there is still that in my my my you know_' Makoto blushed. _'I just hope my pants could be buttoned after this_.' Wrapping his shirt in a baby diaper style, the olive haired boy stuffed the extra cloth into his underwear and pants. Forcefully buttoning his pants a rough cough interrupted Makoto's concentration. From behind Rin sat with his legs wide open both hands between his thighs in a desperate attempt to hide the bulge tenting his pants. Realizing that Rin was still behind him Makoto blushed bright red and waddled like a new born duckling, due to the extra stuffing in his pants, out of Rin's way. Standing up rigidly Rin walked away wordlessly avoiding eye contact with Makoto.

To say that Haru was upset would be the biggest misconception of the year. Haru wiped the small trickle of blood that ran down his nose with the back of his hand. '_whats wrong with me?'_ Haru could hear the rapid beating of his heart in his ears. '_They are my two closest friends,_' Haru could feel his warm blood surged through his veins and collecting down at his crotch, _'But that was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen! Damn_.' Haru balled his fists trying to maintain his stoic mask despite the twitch of excitement his cock gave as he replayed the events that had just happened.

**Next up Haru! **

Uncurling one of his fists he allowed the dice to drop into his hand. With a simple wave the dice were thrown. 4.

Stepping into the coloured tile the challenge card in appeared

_Wear only a dog collar for the rest of the game_

_Masturbate in front of the rest of the players_

Behind him Rei snickered noticing the semi hard on Haru was sporting while the other three ahead was unable to see what was going on behind the gigantic card. '_I were to get naked then everyone would know I have an erection. If I masturbate in front of everybody they would still find out I have an erection... Looks like there is no way to getting out of this._'

One by one Haru strip off his clothes folding them into a neat stack until all that's left is the swimsuit Haru always wear underneath all his clothes. '_Here goes._' Hooking his fingers into the elactic fabric of the swimsuit Haru began to drag it down. The further down the swimsuit is dragged the harder Haru got. As the swimsuit is pulled past his crotch, Haru's hard dick sprang up and hit Haru's toned stomach with a light slap. A small bush of black pubic hair trimmed neatly adorned the base as the full 10 inches stood up proudly twitching a random intervals. The darkened head bobs up and down slightly as thin trails of pre-come ooze out of the small slit. A prominent vein ran along the long, hard shaft down towards the plump balls that settled below. squatting down to place the folded swimsuit down. Opening the box that appeared the moment he laid his swimsuit down Haru lifted the black strip of leather with his name embroidered on it and adjust around his neck. Fastening the dog tag Haru stood up, his hard cock bouncing, once again in his naked glory for all to see.

**Haru Completed the challenge**

* * *

**Hey hey! How was the chapter? **

******I'm guarantee you that the dog collar will come in handy soon enough hehehehe  
**

******I hope this chapter is worth the wait!  
**

******Thankyou very much to**

Anon-chan-san

Theia Pallas

kukailover

icecreamdestruction

fAbFicLover0147

rachel117x

ladytigress28

She elf of hidden lore

Blazethunder

and all the guest

for giving me the motivation to write

******Thankyou very much for reading!**

**XOXO**

**Xestra**


End file.
